


After Midnight

by Telesilla



Series: Ventura Highway [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at one evening in John and Rodney's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

It's a little past midnight in Ventura and John's curled on the sofa under a throw with his lap top on his lap. He told Rodney he was  
working on the inventory for the shop, but really, he's trying to pick the right bike for Rodney's Christmas present. Because yeah, Rodney's got the Prius and it's a little too far for him to bike from the house to CSUCI, but John has the idea that it'd be good for Rodney to do something that involves getting outdoors once in a while.

 

He's not a fool; he's also getting Rodney one of the newest generation iPods and probably some cookbooks as well.

 

Normally John would be thinking about bed right about now, but Rodney's at the kitchen table typing furiously because he suddenly figured out the wording for the section of his article that had been giving him trouble. If John goes to bed now, he'll get up in the morning to find Rodney still working or sleeping with his face on his notes.

 

"God, I'm a genius," Rodney mutters and John smiles and gets up off the couch.

 

"Stockholm here we come," John says. He bends and kisses the back of Rodney's neck. "You want me to get you a sweatshirt?"

 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess it's a little cold in here." Rodney doesn't even look up, but he leans back against John for a moment. "You mind making some...."

 

"Tea," John says firmly. "Or I can heat up some of that cider we got at TJs, but I'm not making you coffee after midnight."

 

"Whatever," Rodney says, his fingers starting up again on the keyboard. John smiles against Rodney's skin and then puts the kettle on before bringing Rodney his sweatshirt.

 

They'll be tired in the morning but if Rodney's engrossed enough to not complain about the "no coffee after midnight" rule, then John knows better than to pull him away from his work.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snapshot from the Ventura Highway universe. This was posted in sheafrotherdon's LJ for her [this day in John/Rodney history](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/185803.html) fest thingie.


End file.
